All I Want
by pyropixiepenguin
Summary: Yes I'm fully aware that it is July and I am posting a Christmas story... its about Yugi yerning for his Yami during the chirstmas season, its a songfic with All I Want for Christmas.. hinting at yaoi


Shimi- jingle bells jingle bells… hands out candy canes

Shizuka- uh Shimi what ARE you doing?

Shimi- its Christmas! throws fake snow in Pixie's face

Shizuka- uh no its July

Shimi- well sorry miss Bah Humbug pants! Dashing through the snow…

Shizuka- rolls her eyes well fine then merry Christmas!

Shimi- you better watch out, you better not cry

Shizuka- you better not pout Im telling you why!

PixiePenguin- what ARE you two doing?

Shimi – well since it took you over 7 months to post the Christmas story, we decided that we will move Christmas up a few months!

Pixie Penguin- shrugs that means more presents for me!

HAPPY CHRISTMAS IN JULY

Pixie Penguin- now I seriously thought I would finish this on Christmas, but silly me, I totally forgot about it! So now ya'll can get a lil taste of Christmas in the middle of the heat wave we are forced to call July. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I do not own Mariah Carey's song "All I Want for Christmas" nor do I own Yu-gi-oh nor am I saying that Yugi or any of his friends celebrate Christmas. But I do own computer and the rite to think what I want so there!

All I Want

Lyrics for the song All I Want for Christmas- _look like this_

The snow blanketed the ground as music blasted on the radio. The cozy home was filled with Yugi's friends, screaming along to the lyrics of songs and trying to dance, although so far none have been able to beat Anzu on her new Dance Dance Revolution machine. Presents were scattered everywhere, varying in size and color. Everyone was excited to open the gifts addressed to them, everyone except Yugi that is.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the present_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

He smiled when his friends handed him various packages, but in truth he knew the one present he wanted, needed it felt like, wouldn't be delivered no matter how hard he wished. Yugi didn't much care about the gift Anzu proudly gave him, a scarf she probably made herself though he did put it on and give her the most sincere, "Thanks Anzu!" he could muster up. Everyone saw through it though. Yugi is a horrible liar. They all tried desperately to get him to have some fun, but all attempts failed. He just sat there, smiling and praying for his dream present. What he wanted was stuck in Egypt dragged there by Isis to do some more research. Yugi could just see him in his head, crimson eye, spiky multi-colored hair, impish sly grin, so far yet so close it seemed. He sighed. 'I guess some dreams just can't come true.' He thought.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true…. _

_All I want for Christmas is you_

"Yug?" Yugi jumped as Jou reached for his hand. "C'mon man! You have to dance at your own party. Where is your holiday spirit?" Yugi laughed half-heartedly. He made a real attempt to make his best friend happy dancing along to the music and smiling, but inside he prayed for the end of this stupid party so he could just go to bed.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

After about an hour later, Yugi's friends left, each giving him a hug. "You sure you don't want me to spend the night?" Ryou asked. Yugi shook his head. "I'll be alright. I've been home alone before." Ryou nodded sadly and left. Yugi sat amongst the wrapping paper and trash on the floor in his hauntingly silent living room. The red and green ornaments on the tree glimmered with light and memories of putting each one up just a week earlier. His old red stocking hung lonely over the open fire place, without its twin green one that was taken to Egypt.

_I don't need to hang my stocking _

_There upon the fireplace_

Everything reminded Yugi of him, so he decided to take a walk. He passed by the church where kids sand carols and bells rang tunes, not at all matching his mood. So he walked on in a daze of Christmas wishes. He traveled through the park, drenched in cold wet snow. As he passed by an old Santa sitting on a bench, he stopped and couldn't help but stare. What was an old guy like him doing outside in this weather? "Hey mister…" Yugi began to say, but the Santa Claus interrupted him. "Oh hey little guy. Merry Christmas! What would you like from old Santa Claus?" Yugi sighed. He wasn't a kid anymore, didn't people realize that? "I want my Yami." Yugi mumbled in response, not much caring about the confused expression the Santa Claus gave him.

_Santa Claus won't make me happy _

_With a toy on Christmas day_

He began walking again, hugging his coat tighter around him as the snow blew harder against him. 'Maybe a walk wasn't that good of an idea.' Yugi thought. Looking up at the dark sky as the snowflakes fell Yugi could only think one thing,

_I just want you for my own_

_More then you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

He returned home to the empty house, his thoughts loud in his head. 'Oh Yami! Why did you have to leave me alone on Christmas?' Tear coursed through Yugi's eyes. He paced the house silently waiting for his lover to come, though Yugi knew fine and well that no matter how many times he stopped under the mistletoe, Yami would not be there to sweep him off his feet with a kiss. The snow picked up, blanketing all of Domino City in white. Yugi didn't even want the stupid snow this year because he wouldn't be able to make snow angels with Yami or go sledding with Yami or make hot chocolate with Yami. He wouldn't be able to do anything with Yami. No matter how hard he wished, Yugi knew the truth all along; Santa was not bring his Yami home to him.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas _

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Here under the mistletoe _

Yugi walked the stairs up to his room, pulling on a pair of warm pajama pants with a sigh of sadness. He remembered when he would stay up, filled with excitement, trying to hear the reindeer's jingle bells or Santa Claus's loud ho ho ho. He would sit in bed pretending to sleep, while really his eyes were focused off into the distance searching for a glimpse of the red sleigh. Yugi wouldn't do watch for Santa this year.

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for St. Nick _

_I won't even stay awake to _

_hear those magic reindeer click_

Instead he crawled into bed, wishing that he could just skip Christmas this year. It would be no good Christmas without his koi here to share it with him. Yugi shivered with cold as a burst of wind blew at his window. The sky sparkled with snow and magic on the one day a year when everyone should be filled with happiness and joy, but instead Yugi felt empty and forgotten.

_Cause I just want you hear to night_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What else can I do…_

He pulled the covers up over his head, trying to beat the cold. Snuggling close to where Yami usually slept, Yugi shut his eyes tight. He mumbled one last Christmas wish before he fell asleep…

"_All I want for Christmas is you"_

He slept soundly dreaming of Yami, so close yet so far. All around him people woke up and unwrapped gifts. They sang carols and laughed merrily. They had wonderful times while Yugi slept. Mokuba was in the Kaiba mansion dragging Seto out of bed and to the huge tree. Ryou and Bakura drank egg nog. Anzu sang along to Christmas carols as her mom played the piano, and Yugi still slept.

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

He did not awake until very late into the day. Yugi dragged himself out of bed and went downstairs. He poured himself a bowl of cereal sadly. 'Stupid holiday' he thought. 'Why even celebrate this stupid day?' Yugi's bad mood only worsened when the doorbell rang. He yanked open the door. "Yes?" he asked, a little pissed off. "What do you want?" "Away in a manger no crib for…" Yugi slammed the door before they could finish the line of the song. He cursed the carolers all to a bloody doom in the Shadow Realm. Yugi was most defiantly not in the mood for a happy cup of cheer today.

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me_

_the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring _

_my baby to me_

"Bah Humbug" Yugi said. He could be as Scroogey as he wished. Santa didn't bring his present. He didn't get his one wish. He had plenty a reason to be upset with the whole stupid Christmas holiday. Yugi sat on the couch and flipped through the channels until he came to a 24- hour Christmas marathon of "It's a Wonderful Life". Oh how he loathed all these happy holiday shows. Couldn't anyone just be in a bad mood like he was? After about an hour of the movie, once again the door bell rang. "Damn Carolers." He mumbled as he got up. He slowly walked to the door, planning on chucking snow balls at them until they ran away and didn't come back. "What?" he screamed as he through open the door in anger. Standing there was not what he expected.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed louder then anyone had ever screamed before. Standing in front of him, was what seemed like a way to good to be true dream. A short spiky haired little imp with crimson eyes and a gift in hand. "Oh Yami, is that really you?" Yami smiled and took Yugi in his arms, hugging him tight. "You were expecting maybe the Easter Bunny?" Yugi laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Yami, it really is you. You're here! You should be in Egypt. Did you ditch Isis? I can't believe you ditched Isis! How dare…" " I missed you, my light." Yami cut Yugi off with his wild little grin. "I missed you more, my Yami." Yami walked in the door and promptly looked up where his favorite plant was hung above him. "Hikari, you have to kiss me right?" he asked with more grinning. Yugi too grinned. "Yes Yami. I have to kiss you." And so they kissed. And this is why Yugi still believes in Santa Claus.

_Oh I just want him for my own_

_More then you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Shimi- in the tune of jingle bells comment now comment now, make pixie happy

Shizuka- in the tune of jingle bells because if you comment now, pixie will give you candyyyyy

Pixie Penguin- rolls her eyes sometimes I wonder about you two

Shimi- hope ya loved the story, or at least thought it was cute! much love to all of you and happy christmas! and/or happy july holidays!


End file.
